Talk:Crafting Recipes/@comment-173.54.109.77-20140813213154
when i load my world in about 5 seconds it crashes why heres the crash report Minecraft Crash Report ---- // There are four lights! Time: 8/13/14 5:29 PM Description: Rendering entity in world java.lang.ArrayIndexOutOfBoundsException: -29 at net.minecraft.client.gui.MapItemRenderer.func_78319_a(SourceFile:44) at net.minecraft.client.renderer.tileentity.RenderItemFrame.func_82402_b(SourceFile:150) at net.minecraft.client.renderer.tileentity.RenderItemFrame.func_82404_a(SourceFile:44) at net.minecraft.client.renderer.tileentity.RenderItemFrame.func_76986_a(SourceFile:20) at net.minecraft.client.renderer.entity.RenderManager.func_78719_a(RenderManager.java:312) at net.minecraft.client.renderer.entity.RenderManager.func_78720_a(RenderManager.java:281) at net.minecraft.client.renderer.RenderGlobal.func_72713_a(RenderGlobal.java:542) at net.minecraft.client.renderer.EntityRenderer.func_78471_a(EntityRenderer.java:1525) at net.minecraft.client.renderer.EntityRenderer.func_78480_b(EntityRenderer.java:1119) at net.minecraft.client.Minecraft.func_71411_J(Minecraft.java:946) at net.minecraft.client.Minecraft.func_99999_d(Minecraft.java:838) at net.minecraft.client.main.Main.main(SourceFile:101) at sun.reflect.NativeMethodAccessorImpl.invoke0(Native Method) at sun.reflect.NativeMethodAccessorImpl.invoke(NativeMethodAccessorImpl.java:39) at sun.reflect.DelegatingMethodAccessorImpl.invoke(DelegatingMethodAccessorImpl.java:25) at java.lang.reflect.Method.invoke(Method.java:597) at net.minecraft.launchwrapper.Launch.launch(Launch.java:131) at net.minecraft.launchwrapper.Launch.main(Launch.java:27) A detailed walkthrough of the error, its code path and all known details is as follows: --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -- Head -- Stacktrace: at net.minecraft.client.gui.MapItemRenderer.func_78319_a(SourceFile:44) at net.minecraft.client.renderer.tileentity.RenderItemFrame.func_82402_b(SourceFile:150) at net.minecraft.client.renderer.tileentity.RenderItemFrame.func_82404_a(SourceFile:44) at net.minecraft.client.renderer.tileentity.RenderItemFrame.func_76986_a(SourceFile:20) -- Entity being rendered -- Details: Entity Type: ItemFrame (net.minecraft.entity.item.EntityItemFrame) Entity ID: 168 Entity Name: entity.ItemFrame.name Entity's Exact location: 293.06, 89.50, -159.50 Entity's Block location: World: (293,89,-160), Chunk: (at 5,5,0 in 18,-10; contains blocks 288,0,-160 to 303,255,-145), Region: (0,-1; contains chunks 0,-32 to 31,-1, blocks 0,0,-512 to 511,255,-1) Entity's Momentum: 0.00, 0.00, 0.00 -- Renderer details -- Details: Assigned renderer: net.minecraft.client.renderer.tileentity.RenderItemFrame@f7df584 Location: 15.49,18.88,-50.43 - World: (15,18,-51), Chunk: (at 15,1,13 in 0,-4; contains blocks 0,0,-64 to 15,255,-49), Region: (0,-1; contains chunks 0,-32 to 31,-1, blocks 0,0,-512 to 511,255,-1) Rotation: 270.0 Delta: 0.37683773 Stacktrace: at net.minecraft.client.renderer.entity.RenderManager.func_78719_a(RenderManager.java:312) at net.minecraft.client.renderer.entity.RenderManager.func_78720_a(RenderManager.java:281) at net.minecraft.client.renderer.RenderGlobal.func_72713_a(RenderGlobal.java:542) at net.minecraft.client.renderer.EntityRenderer.func_78471_a(EntityRenderer.java:1525) -- Affected level -- Details: Level name: MpServer All players: 1 total; [EntityClientPlayerMPl='MpServer', x=277.57, y=70.62, z=-109.11] Chunk stats: MultiplayerChunkCache: 441 Level seed: 0 Level generator: ID 00 - default, ver 1. Features enabled: false Level generator options: Level spawn location: World: (-12,64,72), Chunk: (at 4,4,8 in -1,4; contains blocks -16,0,64 to -1,255,79), Region: (-1,0; contains chunks -32,0 to -1,31, blocks -512,0,0 to -1,255,511) Level time: 6019355 game time, 9271239 day time Level dimension: 0 Level storage version: 0x00000 - Unknown? Level weather: Rain time: 0 (now: false), thunder time: 0 (now: false) Level game mode: Game mode: survival (ID 0). Hardcore: false. Cheats: false Forced entities: 165 total; [EntitySkeletonl='MpServer', x=354.56, y=18.00, z=-88.06, EntityChickenl='MpServer', x=341.61, y=62.20, z=-142.55, EntityZombiel='MpServer', x=338.50, y=18.00, z=-136.50, EntityVillagerl='MpServer', x=299.69, y=64.00, z=-53.69, EntityChickenl='MpServer', x=290.53, y=64.00, z=-56.38, EntitySkeletonl='MpServer', x=351.50, y=17.00, z=-103.50, EntityVillagerl='MpServer', x=293.31, y=64.00, z=-52.31, EntityVillagerl='MpServer', x=295.69, y=64.00, z=-52.31, EntityChickenl='MpServer', x=291.56, y=65.00, z=-58.47, EntityIteml='MpServer', x=299.63, y=65.13, z=-56.91, EntityVillagerl='MpServer', x=293.50, y=64.00, z=-44.89, EntityVillagerl='MpServer', x=301.47, y=64.00, z=-50.84, EntityVillagerl='MpServer', x=302.50, y=67.00, z=-48.28, EntityChickenl='MpServer', x=291.78, y=64.00, z=-41.22, EntityVillagerl='MpServer', x=298.72, y=64.00, z=-53.69, EntityChickenl='MpServer', x=293.56, y=64.00, z=-50.56, EntityChickenl='MpServer', x=291.78, y=64.00, z=-40.53, EntityChickenl='MpServer', x=291.53, y=64.00, z=-45.44, EntityChickenl='MpServer', x=292.47, y=64.00, z=-39.28, EntityChickenl='MpServer', x=277.37, y=66.00, z=-99.73, EntityVillagerl='MpServer', x=295.34, y=64.00, z=-40.69, EntityChickenl='MpServer', x=278.69, y=66.00, z=-99.16, EntityChickenl='MpServer', x=280.47, y=66.00, z=-99.66, EntityChickenl='MpServer', x=280.56, y=66.00, z=-102.38, EntityChickenl='MpServer', x=279.31, y=66.00, z=-99.16, EntityChickenl='MpServer', x=277.16, y=66.00, z=-103.28, EntityChickenl='MpServer', x=277.84, y=66.00, z=-99.16, EntityChickenl='MpServer', x=280.69, y=66.00, z=-103.09, EntityZombiel='MpServer', x=244.50, y=58.00, z=-169.94, EntityChickenl='MpServer', x=277.16, y=66.00, z=-99.15, EntityChickenl='MpServer', x=273.84, y=67.00, z=-101.17, EntityCowl='MpServer', x=275.55, y=66.00, z=-104.45, EntityChickenl='MpServer', x=279.53, y=66.00, z=-103.41, EntityChickenl='MpServer', x=277.99, y=66.00, z=-99.78, EntityCowl='MpServer', x=275.55, y=67.00, z=-102.85, EntityIteml='MpServer', x=280.88, y=66.13, z=-101.88, EntityCowl='MpServer', x=275.38, y=67.00, z=-99.44, EntityCowl='MpServer', x=275.55, y=66.00, z=-101.45, EntityCowl='MpServer', x=275.53, y=67.00, z=-105.55, EntityCowl='MpServer', x=273.50, y=67.00, z=-102.28, EntityClientPlayerMPl='MpServer', x=277.57, y=70.62, z=-109.11, EntityEndermanl='MpServer', x=207.50, y=20.00, z=-157.50, EntityZombiel='MpServer', x=205.50, y=20.00, z=-157.50, EntityZombiel='MpServer', x=220.16, y=29.00, z=-93.00, EntitySpiderl='MpServer', x=218.91, y=29.00, z=-93.56, EntityZombiel='MpServer', x=216.72, y=29.00, z=-92.66, EntityZombiel='MpServer', x=218.50, y=29.00, z=-92.31, EntityBatl='MpServer', x=208.49, y=27.00, z=-147.74, EntityChickenl='MpServer', x=203.32, y=62.50, z=-130.70, EntityOcelotl='MpServer', x=222.50, y=71.00, z=-109.50, EntityOcelotl='MpServer', x=222.50, y=71.00, z=-107.50, EntityPigl='MpServer', x=253.50, y=67.00, z=-104.75, EntityPigl='MpServer', x=254.73, y=67.00, z=-103.80, EntityChickenl='MpServer', x=245.59, y=74.00, z=-165.63, EntityPigl='MpServer', x=255.62, y=67.00, z=-102.66, EntityZombiel='MpServer', x=224.50, y=24.00, z=-144.50, EntityZombiel='MpServer', x=240.78, y=58.00, z=-169.44, EntityChickenl='MpServer', x=209.66, y=67.00, z=-42.47, EntitySkeletonl='MpServer', x=226.50, y=21.00, z=-152.50, EntityBatl='MpServer', x=267.48, y=49.00, z=-186.67, EntityChickenl='MpServer', x=270.72, y=81.00, z=-159.31, EntitySpiderl='MpServer', x=260.50, y=37.00, z=-148.50, EntityBatl='MpServer', x=255.38, y=36.38, z=-144.31, EntityBatl='MpServer', x=264.50, y=37.10, z=-150.22, EntityChickenl='MpServer', x=271.34, y=81.00, z=-160.53, EntityCreeperl='MpServer', x=256.50, y=53.00, z=-166.50, EntitySkeletonl='MpServer', x=267.50, y=49.00, z=-187.50, EntitySheepl='MpServer', x=265.16, y=67.00, z=-105.50, EntitySheepl='MpServer', x=262.22, y=67.00, z=-101.66, EntitySheepl='MpServer', x=258.50, y=67.00, z=-101.78, EntitySheepl='MpServer', x=258.47, y=67.00, z=-103.84, EntitySheepl='MpServer', x=263.47, y=67.00, z=-100.38, EntitySheepl='MpServer', x=266.25, y=67.00, z=-105.53, EntitySheepl='MpServer', x=258.47, y=67.00, z=-100.45, EntitySheepl='MpServer', x=261.63, y=67.00, z=-105.53, EntitySheepl='MpServer', x=262.94, y=67.00, z=-103.25, EntitySheepl='MpServer', x=261.31, y=67.00, z=-100.47, EntitySheepl='MpServer', x=265.21, y=67.00, z=-101.28, EntitySheepl='MpServer', x=264.25, y=67.00, z=-103.13, EntitySheepl='MpServer', x=259.59, y=67.00, z=-104.31, EntitySheepl='MpServer', x=258.47, y=67.00, z=-102.72, EntitySheepl='MpServer', x=259.53, y=67.00, z=-103.03, EntitySheepl='MpServer', x=266.59, y=67.00, z=-99.66, EntitySheepl='MpServer', x=265.88, y=67.00, z=-104.06, EntitySheepl='MpServer', x=259.76, y=67.00, z=-105.50, EntitySheepl='MpServer', x=267.31, y=67.00, z=-102.19, EntitySheepl='MpServer', x=262.79, y=67.00, z=-104.65, EntitySheepl='MpServer', x=265.47, y=67.00, z=-99.47, EntitySheepl='MpServer', x=263.99, y=67.00, z=-105.55, EntitySheepl='MpServer', x=267.37, y=67.00, z=-105.16, EntityBatl='MpServer', x=219.03, y=25.00, z=-152.50, EntitySheepl='MpServer', x=266.03, y=67.00, z=-102.69, EntityCowl='MpServer', x=270.91, y=67.00, z=-98.53, EntityCowl='MpServer', x=270.25, y=67.00, z=-105.25, EntityChickenl='MpServer', x=271.88, y=63.09, z=-53.76, EntityXPOrbOrb'/155, l='MpServer', x=256.31, y=56.25, z=-43.94, EntityXPOrbOrb'/156, l='MpServer', x=262.22, y=59.25, z=-36.31, EntitySheepl='MpServer', x=258.45, y=67.00, z=-105.53, EntitySheepl='MpServer', x=264.56, y=67.00, z=-104.38, EntityCowl='MpServer', x=267.53, y=67.00, z=-98.47, EntityChickenl='MpServer', x=260.84, y=67.00, z=-104.63, EntityCowl='MpServer', x=269.53, y=67.00, z=-101.53, EntityCowl='MpServer', x=269.47, y=67.00, z=-97.47, EntityCowl='MpServer', x=274.27, y=67.00, z=-103.53, EntityCowl='MpServer', x=269.81, y=67.00, z=-103.69, EntityItemFramel='MpServer', x=294.50, y=88.50, z=-146.94, EntityPaintingl='MpServer', x=299.00, y=90.00, z=-150.94, EntityItemFramel='MpServer', x=302.94, y=89.50, z=-145.50, EntityItemFramel='MpServer', x=293.06, y=89.50, z=-159.50, EntitySnowmanGolem'/175, l='MpServer', x=301.22, y=61.00, z=-139.78, EntityItemFramel='MpServer', x=293.50, y=88.50, z=-146.94, EntityItemFramel='MpServer', x=293.50, y=89.50, z=-146.94, EntityItemFramel='MpServer', x=294.50, y=89.50, z=-146.94, EntityZombiel='MpServer', x=278.53, y=20.00, z=-135.88, EntityChickenl='MpServer', x=287.31, y=79.00, z=-164.53, EntityMinecartEmptyl='MpServer', x=285.50, y=9.50, z=-184.50, EntityItemFramel='MpServer', x=293.06, y=89.50, z=-160.50, EntityItemFramel='MpServer', x=295.50, y=90.50, z=-162.94, EntityItemFramel='MpServer', x=294.50, y=90.50, z=-162.94, EntityChickenl='MpServer', x=293.85, y=73.00, z=-118.65, EntityChickenl='MpServer', x=291.84, y=73.00, z=-122.85, EntityChickenl='MpServer', x=291.25, y=73.00, z=-122.18, EntityChickenl='MpServer', x=291.24, y=73.00, z=-121.02, EntityChickenl='MpServer', x=291.75, y=73.00, z=-121.54, EntityChickenl='MpServer', x=293.85, y=73.00, z=-118.15, EntityChickenl='MpServer', x=293.84, y=73.00, z=-120.47, EntityChickenl='MpServer', x=291.15, y=73.00, z=-122.85, EntityZombiel='MpServer', x=299.50, y=26.00, z=-126.50, EntityChickenl='MpServer', x=293.13, y=73.00, z=-121.53, EntityItemFramel='MpServer', x=297.06, y=66.50, z=-128.50, EntityZombiel='MpServer', x=298.97, y=20.00, z=-116.38, EntityChickenl='MpServer', x=293.84, y=73.00, z=-121.03, EntityChickenl='MpServer', x=292.76, y=73.00, z=-118.15, EntityChickenl='MpServer', x=293.84, y=73.00, z=-122.16, EntityChickenl='MpServer', x=293.25, y=73.00, z=-118.15, EntityChickenl='MpServer', x=293.85, y=73.00, z=-119.93, EntityChickenl='MpServer', x=293.17, y=73.00, z=-118.76, EntityIteml='MpServer', x=293.19, y=73.13, z=-121.25, EntityIteml='MpServer', x=289.31, y=72.13, z=-121.16, EntityChickenl='MpServer', x=291.73, y=73.00, z=-122.31, EntityChickenl='MpServer', x=292.15, y=73.00, z=-118.16, EntityChickenl='MpServer', x=292.84, y=73.00, z=-119.45, EntityChickenl='MpServer', x=292.15, y=73.00, z=-119.24, EntityChickenl='MpServer', x=291.31, y=73.00, z=-120.34, EntityChickenl='MpServer', x=293.45, y=73.00, z=-119.78, EntityChickenl='MpServer', x=292.70, y=73.00, z=-119.99, EntityChickenl='MpServer', x=293.84, y=73.00, z=-121.59, EntitySkeletonl='MpServer', x=228.50, y=21.00, z=-133.50, EntityChickenl='MpServer', x=292.15, y=73.00, z=-118.69, EntityChickenl='MpServer', x=291.16, y=73.00, z=-121.59, EntityChickenl='MpServer', x=294.91, y=73.00, z=-123.16, EntityZombiel='MpServer', x=227.50, y=21.00, z=-136.50, EntityChickenl='MpServer', x=293.37, y=73.00, z=-119.20, EntitySkeletonl='MpServer', x=308.50, y=12.00, z=-136.50, EntityChickenl='MpServer', x=330.16, y=62.40, z=-165.47, EntityPaintingl='MpServer', x=299.00, y=90.00, z=-150.94, EntityZombiel='MpServer', x=259.50, y=13.00, z=-164.50, EntitySkeletonl='MpServer', x=310.50, y=18.00, z=-117.50, EntityCreeperl='MpServer', x=324.56, y=25.00, z=-90.94, EntityZombiel='MpServer', x=326.50, y=24.00, z=-91.50, EntityZombiel='MpServer', x=328.50, y=24.00, z=-91.50, EntityChickenl='MpServer', x=320.84, y=62.40, z=-111.16, EntityZombiel='MpServer', x=333.70, y=20.74, z=-75.27, EntitySheepl='MpServer', x=327.56, y=65.00, z=-161.66, EntityChickenl='MpServer', x=335.56, y=62.00, z=-148.56] Retry entities: 0 total; [] Server brand: fml,forge Server type: Integrated singleplayer server Stacktrace: at net.minecraft.client.multiplayer.WorldClient.func_72914_a(WorldClient.java:440) at net.minecraft.client.Minecraft.func_71396_d(Minecraft.java:2312) at net.minecraft.client.Minecraft.func_99999_d(Minecraft.java:856) at net.minecraft.client.main.Main.main(SourceFile:101) at sun.reflect.NativeMethodAccessorImpl.invoke0(Native Method) at sun.reflect.NativeMethodAccessorImpl.invoke(NativeMethodAccessorImpl.java:39) at sun.reflect.DelegatingMethodAccessorImpl.invoke(DelegatingMethodAccessorImpl.java:25) at java.lang.reflect.Method.invoke(Method.java:597) at net.minecraft.launchwrapper.Launch.launch(Launch.java:131) at net.minecraft.launchwrapper.Launch.main(Launch.java:27)